


A Christmas Special

by Eviscaerian



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviscaerian/pseuds/Eviscaerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayano x Kyouko. Christmas setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> Adam, if you're reading this then fuck off.

“Well then, now that everyone’s here, draw straws to find your partner!”

“Toshinou Kyouko! Why would you choose to hold a test of courage at christmas time?”

“Well...it just seemed like it would be fun...But anyway, you’re all here so you must be interested!”

Reluctantly everyone drew a straw from Kyouko’s hand. Akari was partnered with Chitose, Yui with Chinatsu, Sakurako with Himawari and Kyouko with Ayano.

“Chinatsu-chan! I’m so happy to be you partner! If you get scared then you can hold my hand all you want, I don’t mind”

“Kyouko, I’m her partner, you’re with Ayano-san”

“Really? What a drag”

“W-what do you mean by that Toshinou Kyouko?”

Chitose removed her glasses and allowed blood to run from her nose in a thin stream “Ahh...you’re such a perfect couple”. After Akari had given Chitose several tissues to stop the bleeding Kyouko and Ayano set off.

“Geez...why did Yui get partnered with Chinatsu”

“Toshinou Kyouko, just what are we doing in a cemetery during Christmas?”

“Well I thought it would look nice with all the lights…”

Ayano looked ahead of her and took in the scenery, the gravestones appeared to be illuminated from behind, creating an unsettling look.

“Well Toshinou Kyouko let’s hurry up”

“Ugh, fine” Ayano started to walk with an unmotivated Kyoko following her. “Ayano”

“W-what is it Toshinou Kyouko?”

“Carry me”

A short while later…

“Why won’t you carry me Ayano san?”

“Even if I wanted to it’s not like I could”

“You’re so mean…”

“Anyway, what was the point of doing this? Nothing happened”

“It was so I could be together with Chinatsu chan”

“C-Chinatsu? Why, you have me?”

“Did you say something?”

“O-of course not”

“Oh” Ayano and Kyouko continued to walk in silence for a while until Kyoko suddenly screamed.

“W-what is it?”

“I saw something…” Kyouko immediately attached herself to Ayano’s arm and refused to let go for the remaining duration of the walk.

“My my, Ayano chan, you really used this opportunity to get closer to Kyouko chan” said Chitose as she removed her glasses.

“N-no I...Where are Yui and Chinatsu?”

“Got tired of waiting for you two and decided to do the test before you two arrived” After a while Yui and Chinatsu arrived back and Sakurako and Himawari set off. Then when they arrived Akari and Chitose left. When everyone had finally come back Kyoko was still refusing to let go of Ayano.

“Really Kyouko chan, you must like Ayano a lot to hug her for that long” said Chitose, fantasising about the couple.

“It seems like Kyouko senpai was the only person who actually got scared” said Akari, laughing “and she was the one who called us all here to do this in the first place”

“Well, it certainly sounds like Kyouko” said Yui

“Now that’s done let’s all go home, there’s nothing else to do here” concluded Chinatsu

Everyone started to go their separate ways, but suddenly Ayano remembered the scarf she had knitted for Kyouko. She had worked long and hard on it and had no intention of not giving it to Kyouko.

“Ayano chan, have you forgotten to give Kyouko chan her scarf?” asked Chitose

“N-no I...just wanted to find the right moment to do it.” Ayano ran to catch up to Kyouko “Toshinou Kyouko, um...there’s something I wanted to...give you, but I left it at home, so could I get it and bring it to yours...tonight”

“Sure, but why are you so red?”

“I-I’m not blushing or anything!”

Some time later…

“Wow! Did you make this scarf yourself Ayano?”

“It’s not like it’s anything special…”

“But it’s so big” It was true, Ayano had made the scarf twice as long as it needed to be “I can’t possibly wear this all by myself you know, so why don’t we share”

“S-share, but how could we do that Toshinou Kyouko?”

“Easy” Kyouko wrapped the scarf around both of their necks, bringing them within kissing distance. Ayano felt her face light up, she was so close to Kyouko and they were all alone, anything could happen...But it would be a shame to spoil how happy she was feeling. Ayano rested her head on Kyouko’s shoulder and closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall asleep there. Kyouko noticed this but didn’t wake her up and instead put her arms around Ayano, hugging her until she woke up. Ayano blinked sleepily, not remembering where she was. She looked down and saw Kyouko hugging her.

“W-what are you doing, Toshinou Kyouko?”

“Hmm, you’re awake now”

“How long...how long was I like this?”

“Only a couple of hours. You looked really cute when you were asleep so I didn’t want to wake you. You sounded so sweet, whenever I moved slightly you begged me not to go”

“I-I did that?”

“Yep. It’s getting pretty late so, do you want to go to bed? You can sleep with me if you want”

“R-really?”

“Yes, after all in your sleep you said ‘I want to be with you forever, Toshinou Kyouko’”

At night…

Ayano was ecstatic. She and Kyouko were actually sleeping together, and to top it off they were still wearing the scarf she had made.

“Hey. Hey, Ayano”

“What is it Toshinou Kyouko?”

“Would you like a goodnight kiss?”

“A-a kiss? Well...I wouldn’t mind one I guess…”

Kyouko gently place her lips on Ayano’s and kissed her. When they broke off Ayano looked at Kyouko longingly.

“Well then sleep well Ayano-chan”

“Toshinou Kyouko...can I have another one...please?”


End file.
